The Sinners
by Sin1573
Summary: This is a story about three dragon slayers that band together in search of their dragons. Their names are Sora, Izuma, and Neo. They have all had hard pasts but they seem to be warming up to each other every day. When they join the Fairy Tail guild, what Drama will ensue? This fanficiton contains 3 OCs and their 3 OC exceeds.
1. Prologue 1: Ice Prologue

This is a co-written fanficiton by all three sinners. So excited to be starting this!

Neo's full name is Neo Wisteria. She is seventeen years old and she is the Ice Dragon Slayer. Her dragon's name is Hyoko. Her favorite season is winter, her favorite color is silver, her favorite food is tacos, and her favorite drink is hot coffee. Her exceed is called Tigrera and she has orange and black tiger stripes. Neo's Hair is white and it stops just below her rump. Her eyes are a violet purple color. She is 5'0" in height. She can be rather lonely, quiet, and gentle. She can be patient sometimes but is usually impatient and stubborn. Neo only likes to talk when she is in the mood. Her average outfit is a red tank top, a black leather jacket, tight black leggings, and stylish black combat boots.

Ice Prologue

"Neo! Neo! Come here this instant!" Neo's mother called impatiently, tapping her foot with her arms crossed. The house was poorly lit with only one lamp that flickered on and off now and then. Trash littered the floor due to the fact that Neo was the only one who tried to keep it clean. Neo scampered up to her obediently and fell to the floor when her mother's hand glided through the air, slapping her chubby baby cheek. At the age of five she had been abused by her mother, while her father had already passed.

"You need to move faster when your mother calls you!" The woman declared furiously, slapping Neo's other cheek. A second voice sounded from a shadowy corner of the room. "I believe she had had enough." Her mother faltered, stuttering quickly, "Y-yes, Alright then."

Neo blinked slightly, realizing she had gone into a daze remembering her past. She patted her cheeks to keep her own attention and whispered in a strange, hollow voice, "Wake up, an eight year old shouldn't be thinking something so weak…" She whimpered slightly and looked up at the dark grey, troubled sky. Everything in the world seemed to be still except for the slow moving clouds and the occasional breath from Neo. She shivered slightly at the cold. Cold… Hyoko… Her eyes grew distant as her memory took her back into the past.

Back when she was five, shortly after the events of her mother slapping her and the strange person stopping her for the first time, Her house burned down, killing her mother. Neo stumbled along the dirt road in the middle of nowhere, the cold wind chilling her bones. She looked down at her tiny fingers, which had begun to turn purple. Her body began to lose feeling. She tripped clumsily and fell forward, hitting her head on a rock, getting knocked out.

Neo woke with a throbbing headache. She felt warm, but cold at the same time. It was strange. Her eyes cracked open to slits, then into large purple orbs. A bewildered squeak escaped her body, a powder blue dragon's large muzzle in her face, breathing warm air onto her small form. "Do not worry child. My name is Hyoko, and I have taken pity on you. I am an Ice Dragon, and your new mother." The dragon's voice was like honey, and her breath was oddly sweet. It soothed Neo into a calmness she hadn't felt in a long time. Slowly, Neo leaned forward, stretching her little arms across Hyoko's muzzle in an attempted hug. "I have much to teach you young one. Much to teach you indeed" Hyoko's hiss sounded like a gurgling brook. With that, Neo nodded to her words and drifted to sleep.

Neo patted her cheeks again, her mind leaving the past and she snivelled slightly. "Where are you Hyoko?" she breathed, tears filling her eyes, making her vision hazy. She was alone in the world, as Hyoko had mysteriously disappeared the day before, in the year X777. Her tears broke, almost immediately freezing as they left her warmth.

Snow had begun to fall softly, and the world seemed to have just as much sorrow as Neo. Footsteps crunched on the thin sheet of snow and Neo looked up to see a man with black hair and strange clothes. His eyes widened when he saw she was crying. He dropped down to his knees, and as if it was foreign to him, he stiffly wrapped his arms around her. "Don't cry…" His voice hissed like a snake into her ear, making her flinch. Gradually, Neo hugged back, happy for the company and mumbled, "Thank you… my name is Neo, what's your name?"

"Hello Neo… I am Zeref" He seemed to be uncomfortable saying that, so the two of them sat there a little while longer in silence until Zeref stood up, making sure Neo didn't fall over with the sudden movement by holding her shoulder. He waved slightly and walked off, disappearing in the snow that was falling steadily.

It's been nine years since that day, since the moment when Neo met the man that had pulled her from the shadows of her life that had no meaning. She tromped down the country road through the forest. The light filtered through the canopy of leaves overhead and the song of birds bounced gleefully off the trees around her. A yelp sounded in a bush nearby and Neo turned, stalking over to see a tiger-like cat. "Hello? Are you alright?" Neo asked, picking it up to see a thorn in it's paw. Gently she pulled the thorn out and jumped slightly when the cat spoke, "Yeah… I'm fine now…" It's eyes popped open wide. "You! It's you! My name is Tigrera, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will become the best of friends!" Neo blinked and inquired, "Wait… what?" Tigrera rolled her eyes. "You're my new partner silly!" Neo blinked but went along with it this time, interested in the cat. "Nice to meet you Tigrera, The name's Neo."

And so, the two became close and got attached to one another. A month passed and Neo was travelling with Tigrera along the same old road in the forest. "Man it's hot!" Neo wiped her forehead, listening to the sounds of the cicadas. Tigrera nodded at her statement and pointed at a body lying by a bench up ahead. "Look! A person! and a bench! We must be close to a city!"

Neo and Tigrera exchanged a relieved look and ran over. Neo looked down to see a man around 20 years old. He had silky indigo hair that was strewn all over the place and a navy blue exceed was sprawled out on his chest. The exceed's eyes opened gradually and he nudged the man awake. He sat up, the exceed hopping to the ground and he ruffled his hair. "Huh? other people have flying cats?" He looked at Tigrera in surprise and Neo looked at him, "excuse me sir, but why are you sleeping like a homeless person?"

"Eh? Oh… you mean by the side of the road. Well, You see, I was raised by a dragon and I am looking for it." He explained, patting his exceed. Neo's eyes widened. "Really?! I was raised by a dragon too! And I am also looking for it. I'm Neo. Neo Wisteria. Let's travel together"

This was the first of three prologues. I hope you enjoyed it and please looked forward to the other two and the first real chapter!


	2. Prologue 2: Water Prologue

Very psyched about this story, as I hope all of you are!

Izuma's full name is Izuma Aquaria. She is 16 and she's the Water Dragon Slayer. Her dragon's name is Mizu. Her favorite season is spring, favorite color is blue, favorite food is salad, and favorite drink is iced tea. Her exceed is Peaches and she has white fur with orange spots. Her eyes are blue-green. She is 5'3" in height. She loves to talk and is very loyal to her friends. She's kind and friendly, but can be impatient and a little naive. She wears a blue dress with a white jacket, she also wears white shoes and a sun hat. Her other outfit is a blue tank top and black leggings and boots.

Water Prologue

In the darkest part of night, a cool crisp spring, a girl wandered aimlessly through the forest. She was young, about six or seven, and she was crying. Her long blue hair shrouded her face. The clothes she was wearing were torn and covered in blood. It would seem that the child had experience a fatal experience.

The girl stopped her crying and resorted to sniffling instead. She sat down by a river bank at the far end of the forest. "I'm all alone. There's no one left in the village. My friends, my family are gone." She said to herself.

Thinking about this made her cry even harder. Her salty tears fell into the water. Then suddenly, the whole river bank shook and bubbled. She fell back, frightened and surprised. A dragon's head erupted from the water with the rest of his body.

It was a blue dragon with tinted green scales. The body was covered head-to-toe with those beautiful scales. His green eyes rested on the girl. "Dear child, why are you crying? Your tears are polluting the river" He said.

The girl replied "I'm crying because I'm alone. My mommy and daddy were killed by mean people. They hid me and I was the only one to survive."

The dragon took pity on the girl and, with his hand, wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't cry. A sweet girl like you has no reason to cry"

She stopped, blinking rapidly as she stared at the dragon. "Are you a dragon?" she asked.

"Yes, my name is Mizu, the Water Dragon. And your name?"

"I'm Izuma, it's nice to meet you!" She started to smile.

"Well Izuma, would you like to come with me?"

Izuma gasped and nodded, grinning brightly. "Yes! I would love to come with you!"

Mizu laughed and put Izuma on his head, "Hold on tight! We're going under."

"Under water? But I can't breathe" Izuma panicked.

"In time Izuma, I will train you to become my prodigy."

"So you're like a daddy?" Izuma asked excitedly.

Mizu paused at that and chuckled, "Yes and you are my daughter, Now let's go"

He dove underwater with Izuma. And thus begins our story.

Izuma became stronger under the guidance of Mizu. "Train hard, work hard, be ready for anything." She learned how to breath in both air and water. "Concentration is key. If you aren't focused, you'll drown." Mizu also taught her Water Dragon Techniques. "Power is wielded with a firm grasp and a pure heart." Izuma no longer cried for the loss of her family. "Yesterday is history, Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift, that's why they call it the present." She held her head up high with pride.

"Mizu, I think I'm ready to try the spell." She said confidently.

"Show me your strength." Mizu said.

Izuma propelled herself in the water, taking in a large amount of water. "_Water Dragon Roar_!" A stream of water came out of her mouth and toward Mizu.

He dodged it, just barely. He looked quite impressed. "Well done Izuma! I'm so proud of you"

Izuma smiled and did a cartwheel. "I did it! A Water Dragon's Roar! I'm a Dragonslayer!"

Then it happened.

The year X777, the day the dragon's disappeared. Izuma had been training in the forest by the river. The same one Mizu had found her in as a child. She finished her training for the day and walked back to the river. "Mizu is going to love my new move!" She exclaimed. She tired her blue hair in a ponytail and hung it over her back. Taking a deep breath, she dove into the water. Her senses changed, her eyes got sharper, and her hair darkened.

She released her breath and sighed. Cupping her hands she started to yell. "Hey Dad! Are you here? Where are you? I've got something to show you." She yelled.

But there was no answer.

Izuma's smile faltered as she swam around. "Mizu? Where are you? This better not be a joke!"

She couldn't find him and she was worried. Sudden realization hit her. _Did he? Could he?_ She thought. She came out of the water and sat on that rock. "He's gone! Vanished! Where did he go?"

She started to cry, something she hadn't done in a while. "He left me and he promised he wouldn't."

Izuma cried louder and shouted to the sky. "_**MIZU!**_"

Once her crying stopped, Izuma stood up. "I'm done crying. And I'm sure Mizu wouldn't abandon me." She got her satchel and slung it over her shoulder. "I will find him. He's out there somewhere. I won't cry anymore."

She started her walk, but something caught her eye. A glittering scale laid on the ground, a blue-green scale! Izuma picked it up and put it in her bag. _Thank you Mizu. Now I know where to find you_, she thought.

And thus, her journey began.


	3. Prologue 3: Gun Prologue

Sora wakes up just at sunrise his normal time. He has to go get eggs from the chickens and milk the goat for breakfast. He throws his feet over the side of his bed lets out a little yawn of a 7 year old boy. He pushes the soft indigo hair out of his eyes, then rubs the debris left in his eyes. He stands up and throws a shirt over his head. He wobbles over to his fraternal twin brother Haru almost tripping multiple times in the dimly lit room. Haru still lay in his bed, asleep. Sora lightly grabbed Haru's bare shoulder and slightly shook him whispering "Haru time to get up."

Haru just mumbled under his breath so Sora shook his shoulder a little bit more. Haru whispered "okay, I'm awake," slid out of bed, and rubbed his eyes like Sora had. Haru threw a shirt over his head and the two slid their shoes on.

As they began to leave their bedroom, screams came from a far distance outside. The two boys ran outside to see what was happening. They immediately saw a giant wave coming toward their house. Sora froze, he couldn't move, talk or hear. He got out slight whispers "T-Tsu." was all he could get out. Then his hearing faded in "RUN." Haru screamed.

Haru's warm hands pressed firmly against Sora back and started to push him, forcing him to move. Soon they were sprinting. Sora began to run without the help of Haru soon he could tell Haru wasn't running full speed like Sora was because Haru has always been much faster than him and he was running at the same pace as Sora. "Haru, what about mom and dad?" Sora finally said, tears flooding his face. The tears clouding his vision. "I don't care what happens to them or me as long as you're safe Sora." Haru replied, trying his hardest not to cry and make Sora cry even more. They looked over their shoulders and saw the wave was catching up even while Sora was at a full sprint. The wave was getting closer and closer so they found a tall tree and began to climb, Haru pushing Sora up the tree but the wave caught up to them. They clenched the tree as tight as they could, but the wave was too strong. It Knocked them off the tree and slammed them into the ground, bubbles escaped their mouth's and Sora saw his brother pass out and as he began to pass out too. He see's a creature diving toward him in the sky and his vision fades.

Sora's vision faded back in and he began to cough up water and his head throbbed where he had slammed it. Gasping for air, he stood up and yelled "HARUU!" His legs were too weak to support him and he fell back to the ground. He looked around to find he was in a clearing in a forest and the trees had holes and marks on them. He began to cry, he didn't know where he was and he had no family. Loud footsteps came from the forest. A large creature was getting closer and closer, the footsteps getting louder with each step. Sora crawled, scared of what was coming and still too weak to stand. He got behind a tree and poked his head out to see what the creature was.

What emerged from the forest was a giant silver lizard like creature with wings, jagged spikes and horns. He looked around as if looking for something. Then came a voice, "Boy, I know you're here, I can smell you and your salty tears"

"DON'T EAT ME." Sora yelled, still whimpering.

The creature laughed. "Boy, I brought you here so I could make you stronger. Now why are you crying?"

"I have no family and I don't know where I am." Sora said.

"You have family, your brother is alive, I saw the human pull him out of the water and revive him" the creature said.

"HARU IS ALIVE!" Sora said starting to cheer up until he thought about his parents again "And as for a father, I stand before you don't I?"

Sora began to smile "A giant lizard as my father" Sora said"

"I am a dragon and my name is Genjiro." the dragon said.

"How will you make me strong like you said." Sora said, wiping the tears from his face

"I will train you in an ancient magic it's called dragon slayer magic." Genjiro said.

So Sora excitedly took on magic and he learned with Genjiro and became strong and able to protect himself after the 4 years. He asked Genjiro if he could finally have a day off

"You have learned well my son you can do as you want for today." Genjiro said.

Sora walked through the forest and while walking he found a navy blue kitten. He could tell it was a boy, but he didn't know how. He picked it up feeling its soft fur. Holding it, he walked around looking for its parent. He couldn't find them anywhere, so he carried the cat back to the clearing to ask Genjiro what to do, but he wasn't there so Sora waited minutes for him which became hours. He soon realized Genjiro wasn't coming back. He hugged the little cat, it was the only thing he had now. He promised he would never leave the cat like people had left him or he had lost. Sora soon fell asleep, tears escaping his eyes, hugging the cat, it's soft, warm fur pressed against his face.

When he woke up the next day, Sora was woken up by the cat's purring. Sora stood up holding the cat like a baby. He walked off into the forest. He had realized Genjiro wouldn't leave him so he would have to find him. He couldn't stand being in the clearing anymore. Sora walked aimlessly for hours holding the cat and stroking its soft hair. When he walked by a pond, it reminded him of how long he had gone with no food or water and the kitten must be starving. He stopped by the pond laid down the kitten and went to find food. He found apples and a variety of berries. Blackberries, raspberries and strawberries. When he got back to where the kitten was he was down at the water, drinking the water. Sora sat behind him staring at the blue fur and after a while he said "How about I call you Cobalt."

The kitten immediately ran up to Sora and laid next to him "So Cobalt it is."Sora started to eat an apple with one hand and feed berries to Cobalt with the other. He found out that Cobalt loved raspberries.

After they ate, they walked off, knowing their bond would only get stronger as they stuck together. Forever traveling just the two of them for 9 years they searched for Genjiro and Haru had no luck. They soon found that Cobalt could talk, walk on two feet and sprout wings. Sleeping anywhere they could, Bench, trees, the ground, it didn't matter to them. Sora began to see flashes of Genjiro, then he started to hear the faint calls "Sora, Sora, Sora come on, wake up" in a faded voice. His eyes shot open. Cobalt was shaking him and calling him to wake up. When he looked around there was Cobalt on his chest a girl around 17 wearing a red tank top with a black leather jacket on top of that, Black leggings and combat boots too, standing on the road next to the bench he was sleeping on and she had a cat with wings as well. "Excuses me sir, but why are you sleeping like a homeless person" the girl asked.

"Oh... You mean by the side of the road. Well, you see I was raised by a dragon and now I'm looking for him" Sora replied.

"Really?! I was raised by a dragon too! And I'm looking for her. I'm Neo Wisteria. Lets Travel together, " she said.

"Sure, sounds like fun. I'm Sora Etheridge and this is Cobalt" Sora replied

"So what were you dreaming about?" Neo asked

"I can't remember" Sora said as one tear escaped his eye.

Kudos to Sora who wrote this all by himself. He doesn't have much experience with writing so this was great for him!

Sorry about not having a description for Sora! I had lost the paper I had written it down on so it should be up on the first chapter when I find it!


	4. Chapter 1

Sora and Neo had not known each other long, but they already felt like best friends, maybe because they were each others first human friend or maybe they had a real connection either way they had real friendship. They had both decided they wanted to go to Magnolia they heard of a way to get stronger there. So they started their trip and a few days later, not far outside Magnolia Sora held a map Neo walked next to him there was a gentle breeze blowing their hair back and forth. Their exceeds flew above them chatting. The breeze shook the map making it difficult to read for Sora, Neo tied her hair back Sora left his hair alone which was fairly long for a guy. Soon they came to a split in the path with two directions Sora stopped and looked at the map.

"Why'd we stop." Cobalt called down.

"Ya." Tigrera added.

"I'm deciding which way to go." Sora called back to them.

"I think it's this way." Sora added, pointing down one of two paths before them.

"What do you mean you think and you thought wrong its this way." Neo responded, pointing down the other of the two paths.

"How would, you know." Soras said defiantly.

"Cause the sign right there says "This way to Magnolia" you have the map you should know this" Neo retorted.

"Shut up its a confusing map" Sora defensively argued.

"Let me see the map." Neo criticized she snatched the map and immediately pointed out." It's been upside down you fool." whacking him in the back of the head.

This reminded Sora of when he hit his head during the tsunami, sending a chill down his spine.

.

"Okay, let's just go."he mumble.

"Did I hurt you, " she teased him.

"Shut up and lets go" Sora growled aggressively.

"Let's calm down guys" Both exceeds added.

"Okay gosh, let's just go then" Neo replied.

They started to go again, they traveled in silence as they got closer to Magnolia and they finally saw it appear from over the trees and it got bigger and bigger as they got closer. When they finally arrived it was still midday but they were exhausted so they went and found a hotel they could afford. They soon found a shabby one with one bed and they rented it for two nights once they got it they had just barely enough money to pay for what they really came to Magnolia to do and it was the worst hotel in town.

"So how about I get the bed tonight and you get it tomorrow." Neo proposed.

"You can have it both nights I'm fine with the floor" Sora volunteered.

"Is this because of earlier Sora" Neo sighed.

"No, it's fine, don't you remember where you found me." Sora replied, reminding Neo of walking up to a stranger on the side of a road next to a bench and to think they were best friends now even if they do fight sometimes.

"Fine if you say so" Neo added.

So they put the blinds on every window because it was still midday and they couldn't sleep if it wasn't dark they had both found this out about each other. Soon they had the room very dark. Neo lay in the bed with thick blankets pulled up to her chin and Tigrera lay above her head on the pillow. Sora lay on the ground with one pillow under his head and a thin sheet pulled up to his chest and cobalt lay on his chest right over top of the sheets where he normally slept. When they woke up they decided to go look around town and see what was in town so they looked around and didn't see much they just walked around town for the day later they passed a muffin shop on the way to where they were going. When they heard the laughter of men they went to check it out and in an alley a girl stood shorter than Sora, but taller than Neo had a blue dress blue hair and a white jacket. Two men stood in front of her getting closer and closer

"I will hurt you if I have to" the girl threatened the men, even though she was much smaller than them.

"We're really scared of the little girl" the men laughed.

"Let's help her guys" Cobalt said.

"Whatever" Neo sighed, standing right outside the alley and continued to watch.

"How about we all just talk about this" Sora started approaching them, but got cut off by one the men swinging a punch at him.

Sora and the man began to fight throwing punches back and forth.

"I can fight for myself go away" the girl yelled as she fought one man and Sora fought the other.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sora" he joked while dodging a punch aimed for his head.

"Stop messing around Sora" Neo sighed.

"But it's fun" Sora argued.

"Pay attention to me" the girl roared and began to yell "WATER DRAGON".

In the middle of this Sora and Neo simultaneously interrupted "Wait what".

"ROAR" the girl finished shooting a vortex of water out her mouth aimed at the men, Sora and Neo.

As the girl attacked them a white exceed with orange spots flew out from behind her. Neo jumped behind a building since she was standing outside of the alley. Sora and the two men were caught in the vortex. When the water drained away the two men were unconscious and Sora lay on the ground, whispering to himself, his face pale white.

"Get up not this again come on Sora" Cobalt said, shaking Sora looking embarrassed.

After Sora had lain there for a couple of minutes Neo stepped in

"Sora get up" Neo demanded kicking him in the back of the head.

Neo turned her head to the girl and broke into another conversation "So your a dragon slayer too"

"What do you mean too" the girl replied as Sora regrouped and stood up.

"We are dragon slayers" They both announced.

"WOA!" she started very excitedly "I mean oh well, I didn't need your help as you can see, by the way I'm Izuma" she continued more seriously trying not to look excited.

"Ya" the white spotted exceed added.

"Good for you I guess" Neo retorted as she and Sora walked away Cobalt and Tigrera sat on their shoulders.

After they had walked a little Neo asked Sora "What happened back there with the water it was kinda pathetic."

"Oh... , That was nothing" Sora nervously patting his hair down.

"Come on, I just want to know." she added.

"Okay, I guess" Sora sighed "Well, when I was a boy before I met Genjiro there was a tsunami in my village and my parents died and me and my brother were separated, that's when Genjiro saved me and told me my brother survived but I have never found my brother and ever since I've been scared of water" he admitted.

"Oh, I see" Neo started before they heard giggling behind them.

They turned around to see the girl from before. "What's so funny." Sora growled.

"You're scared of a little water." she teased.

"Shut up and go away" Sora yelled very angrily.

Neo glared at Sora threateningly and then said "Can you please stop following us" to Izuma.

"I'm not following you we just happen to be going in the same direction as each other" Izuma grunted.

"Well, we are going to the lacrima parlor and it hardly looks like you would get a lacrima so where are you going?" Neo questioned.

"As a matter of fact, I am going to the lacrima parlor" she said wearily.

"Well, don't get too close to us then and don't make fun of my friends, that's something only I can do" she raged.

"You definitely don't want to make her mad" Sora told the girl.

"Okay, I'm sorry." she mumbled and continued behind them at a steady pace.

Soon they arrived at the lacrima parlor and found the Izuma really was following them considering she cried her way out of getting the lacrima implant. Also to get a lacrima implant isn't a very common thing even though there is a parlor for it to get the implant you had to find a lacrima or pay for the few weak ones the shop had but and they were very, very expensive, but if you found your own, it was definitely worth it the power boost it gave was enormous not to mention if you were a dragon slayer you could go in dragon force on command. So they got there and the short boy that was sitting at the front desk was asleep and when people actually came in and woke him he was surprised since people came so rarely. He explained that the procedure was to get a blood sample from the people getting the implant and leaving it lay with the lacrima for an hour to let it get used to the body of the one who would get the implant and then they would use a healer mage that could open a gateway in the back where you could put medicines poisons and in this case lacrimas. They could choose who made the small incision in the arm for the blood sample Sora and Neo choose each other.

They high five each other and roared "Lets do this".

Neo went first and when Sora went to make the cut he fell backward and the knife he had slit a small cut under Neo's right eye. This made her so mad she took the knife and made a long cut down Sora's arm that would cause pain but would not damage his body permanently. They sat around for an hour Sora had dozed off and was snoring and Neo was in the chair, two down from him chatting with Tigrera when the boy came back out and told Neo she could come get her implant and woke Sora up by accident. She entered looking confident, but Sora could tell she was nervous about it, ten minutes later she came out looking very sleepy and the boy took Sora in as he passed Neo he asked about it she told him "It doesn't hurt but it's very tiring"

"That's the body adapting to its new energy" the boy added.

They walked into a room with a long table and a desk, a man in his 40s, sat at the desk and on top of it were a few different small lacrimas.

"So you're next" the man said. "I'll be implanting the lacrima in take your shirt off and lay down on that table chest down" the man directed Sora.

Sora lay down like the man had said, and the man walked over and said "Okay, I'm going to start now your back will feel a little weird and numb while I do this" the man started spinning his arm around over top of Sora's back when Sora's back got numb, then the boy came in with the lacrima which was now blood red oppose to the blue it was before when the boy had made it over he placed the lacrima over top of Sora back where it was numb. The man continued the same movements as the lacrima slowly moved its way into his back and after about five minutes the lacrima was in Sora's body and the man did the opposite motions then he did before and feeling came back in Sora's back. He felt tired just like Neo said he would be. He walked out Neo lay asleep on the chair she sat down at before Sora was tired he wanted to sleep too so he sat down and they both slept. When they woke up they didn't know how long they'd been asleep, but Izuma was still there.

"How long have we been out" Neo asked.

"An hour or two" Izuma replied.

"You waited all that time for us, me and Sora would have just left" Neo looked surprised " I can't believe you didn't even get a lacrima "she added.

" Well, I'm still pure, so I know a cool spot around here want to come with me and see it" Izuma asked.

"Sure, we got nothing better to do and I have so much energy now" Sora answered.

When they got there they found it was a cliff that looked over all of Magnolia and you could see almost everything. Sora and Neo talked about their new lacrimas and Izuma felt a little left out. Soon Neo started to tease her how they would be stronger with their new lacrima and Izuma tried to throw a rock at her, but Neo dodged quickly and it missed and hit a stranger that walked up behind her who had pink hair, black eyes and had a tattoo of what looked like a fairy on his arm he got knocked out by the rock and Izuma took an interest in the boy for some reason and sat with him the entire time.


End file.
